Celebrating
by HeyItsBells
Summary: John Cena has won the WWE Championship, and someone unexpected comes to congratulate him and celebrate with him. ONESHOT!


**Hi! Bella here with a oneshot about Cameron (The Funkadactyl) and John Cena. This one was requested by RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. **

**I don't own WWE**

**Plot: John Cena has won the WWE championship. Him and Cameron celebrate backstage. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Here is your winner, and THE NEW WWE CHAMPION... JOHN CENA!" The ring announcer yelled into the microphone.

John couldn't believe this. Last year he had lost to The Rock, and it caused a GREAT deal of pain on him. And now, Wrestlemania 29, he has won, but not only that, He was the new WWE Champion.

The ref lifted his arm and he lifted his other one, where he had the WWE Championship. There was a huge smile on his face. 10 years strong of John Cena had finally paid off. He was so ecstatic he almost started crying.

He got on top of the ropes and lifted the title.

Half of the crowd started to boo him and scream curses at him, but, the other half, the innocent children, their parents, were cheering him like there was no tommorow.

John, as the NEW WWE CHAMPION, accepted this. He understood that everyone had their own opinions.

John got off the ropes to find The Rock standing on his feet. John couldn't help but feel slightly remorseful for him. His title gain was only 3 1/2 months. He extended his hand out. The Rock gladly accepted, the 2 wrestlers shaking hands.

John slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp to the backstage area.

* * *

"Congrats, John!"

"John, I knew you could do it!"

"We are so proud of you John!"

These were the types of things his awesome co-workers were telling him. John thanked them and went to his locker room.

He shut the door behind himand took off his wristbands and armbands. He was just about to take off his sneakers when he heard a knock on the door.

John walked to the door and took the doorknob in his hand. He silently prayed that it wasn't someone coming to attack him. He twisted the knob and pulled the door to find Cameron, a part of The Funkadactyls, standing in front of him.

"Cameron?" he said. He had a confused look on his face.

"Hi John. Uhh, can i come in?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. He opened the door more for her to walk in.

She walked in and sat down on his green couch. She said,

"John, you probably didn't expect to see me here, but i just wanted to say that i am VERY proud of you. You finally one the big one, and you're the WWE Champion."

John was a little taken aback. Cameron and John barely knew each other.

"UHHHH. Thanks Cameron. Cameron, _where exactly are you going with this?" _The WWE Champion asked,

"Well, i was just wondering if you wanted to, i dunno, go celebrate?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron... sure!" he exclaimed.

"GREAT! Well, where do you want to go?" ahe asked.

* * *

John Pulled up his car in front of In-N-Out, the place he had his dinner with AJ Lee. They both got out of the car and went inside.

"I'll have one hamburger, extra leattuce and no onions, please," Cameron said.

"I'll have the same," John said.

The 2 went to a table and talked until their food came. They ate in silence until John broke it.

"Cameron, what are your future plans?" he asked, to which Cameron responded, "Well, me and Naomi are going for the Divas Championship,"

"That sounds cool," he said. In-N-Out had about 20 people. Nobody took notice of the NEW WWE CHAMPION.

They were just about to leave before John stopped them. He got closer to her and said,

"Cameron, Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes lit up with joy. "YES! YES JOHN I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Cameron and John hugged. He spun her around slowly. But, During the hug, he noticed someone in the corner of the restaurant The person did not have a happy expression on her face.

AJ Lee.

* * *

**Ohhh AJ is jealous! But AJ has Dolph, so. Anyways, make sure to give a big Thank-you to RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. She was the one who requested this fic. Remember, it is a one shot. **

**Review + Follow + Favorite = HAPPY BELLA (I think they should teach that to 1st graders at school in math class)**


End file.
